Triangles Can Be Lines
by Ami Angel
Summary: Sora has a crush on Yamato, but he's in love with someone else. How will this affect Sora and Taichi's friendship? Will strolls in the rain be the answer or the end? Yaoi warning. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Intro: I took a break from writing Legend of the Digital Wars, need to figure out what'll happen next, ya know. This story is Yaoi, by the way. If you're offended by things like that, obviously, don't read it! You can't say I didn't warn you. It's also going to be pretty short. Anyways, to tell the truth, I hated Sorato with a passion. Slowly, I got more into it. Then lo and behold, all this controversy with Sorato in the show. That's where I got the idea for this fic. THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION!!!!!! The couple isn't official. On with the fic! Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I'm sure we all know I don't own Digimon right? 

Triangles Can Be Lines

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Taichi and Sora had been best friends since they had met in third grade. They had been through a lot together, including saving the world, and they were still best friends after eight years. So when Sora told Taichi that she had a crush on Yamato Ishida, another of their close circle, and a very good friend, Taichi was extremely happy for her. He encouraged her to tell him about her feelings, and with the help of his courage, she did. Yamato was surprised, even somewhat dismayed, when she asked him out. Of course he accepted, but something seemed to be bothering him. Sora asked him several times if wasn't happy, but he denied it every time. Everything seemed to be going fine. Then was the day that Sora invited all the children to a party at her house. Her mom would be out, working in the flower shop. Everything was perfect! Fresh flowers, food, music, all her close friends, and her new boyfriend. What could go wrong? 

Yamato had arrived early to help cook. Slowly all the guests arrived, noting the dreamy smile on Sora's face, and the cool expression on Yamato's. Chatting happily about their latest victory in the Digital World, everyone settled down. The new children had even brought along their digimon. They were eating everything in sight. 

"Mmmmmmmmm, great as usual, Oniichan," said Takeru, grinning.

Yamato grunted slightly. He had been in a bad mood lately. 

"Um, Oniichan, is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine," said Yamato, sighing.

Takeru gave him an amused glance. "Moping about Sora-san?"

"_No_."

A little shocked at the response, Takeru backed off a little.

* * *

After they ate and danced a little, Miyako suggested, "How about a game of Truth of Dare?"

Yamato groaned inwardly as everyone agreed. They would probably make him french Sora or something like that. It wasn't that he didn't like Sora. She was one of his best friends in the whole world, but he had never thought of her in _that_ way. In fact, he was in love with someone else. But telling that person was just plain crazy. They would freak. So would everyone in the room. On the road to death, thought Yamato glumly as they sat in a circle on the ground. He was sitting next to Jou and Taichi. He fidgeted the whole time, and gave Taichi a glare of death when he asked, "What are you fidgeting for? Nervous about kissing Sora?"

Mimi was sitting next to Jou. "Jou, I dare you to…kiss me!"

Mimi and Jou were girlfriend and boyfriend. Who would have thought, thought Yamato. Great, I'm next. Maybe Jou'll go easy on me. _Please!_

Jou and Mimi broke off their kiss. Mimi was smiling brightly, but Jou had turned slightly red. Well, since Mimi hadn't made him do anything very embarrassing, I'll repay her by taking it easy on Yamato. "Yamato, kiss the person you love!" he declared, positive he would kiss Sora.

Mentally, Yamato groaned. Just what he had thought. Well, let's do this. He started to get up, but his eyes widened as his muscles stayed frozen. Everyone held their breath at his hesitation. Sora looked at him confidently, smiling. You can do it, Yamato-kun, was the message in her eyes. Yamato couldn't even say anything as his body suddenly pivoted toward his left, toward _Taichi_. No! They'll all know! No!!!!!!!!!!! But his body was beyond his control. Taichi looked shocked and everyone gasped as Yamato placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders and _kissed him deeply_. Absolute silence reigned for five seconds, before Yamato regained control of his muscles and broke the kiss. Taichi's eyes were as wide as saucers as he blinked several times. Yamato was about to dash out of the room when he heard a strangled sob from Sora. _Oh no._

"Sora!" he shouted, feeling very cold and scared.

She looked at him with accusing eyes. "How could you? _How could you?_ If you loved someone else, you should have told me! But how could you? He's your best friend! Why?" she sobbed. "I thought you loved me! I thought you would kiss the one you loved, _me._ But I guess you love him?! She shot a teary glare at Taichi. Then she bolted for the door. 

Taichi recovered from his shock to yell after her, "Sora! Wait!"

He ran after her, catching her just before she reached the door. He grabbed hold of her shoulder, but she wrenched out of his grasp. "Well, Taichi, I bet you knew about this!! You just wanted to ruin this for me! I thought you were my best friend! But I guess not," she hissed. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I hate you Taichi Yagami!" Sobbing, she ran out of the door while Taichi stood frozen. 

Yamato guiltily raised his eyes to the other kids. They were all wide-eyed and voiceless. Oh why? Why am I such an idiot? He thought despairingly. There was a thunk as Taichi suddenly slumped to the ground. 

"This is all my fault!" he cried. He slowly got to his feet, and Yamato could not help but help him. But Taichi slowly shook his head. "I have…I have to leave."

Yamato watched wordlessly as Taichi took off through the door as fast as Sora had. His world was cracking like a giant mirror before him. They all hate me now. 

"Wow," said Takeru. "Was this what was bothering you, Oniichan?"

Yamato slumped into a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Intro: Here's Chapter 2 of Triangles Can Be Lines. Weird name, ne? It has to do with love triangles, if you think about it…I was pretty sure what I would do with this story, now I'm not so sure…Guess I'll stick with it! Remember, this is YAOI, and Sora's in love with Yamato.

Triangles Can Be Lines

Chapter 2: Gray Days

Rain. It was raining so hard, and it was freezing, with a cutting wind. Yamato was sitting by a window watching the horrible grayness. The past few days had gone by so fast, so fast he wasn't so sure they had even happened. His two best friends in the whole world hated him. Well, he wasn't so sure about Taichi, but Taichi had been avoiding him the past days, and so had Sora. When he had cornered Taichi, he said, "I don't know…Sora…she's so upset." Sora had been so sad-looking the past days, staring at the ground. No wonder, it looked like her best friend had betrayed her. But it wasn't Taichi's fault. It was his fault. The blonde heartbreaker sighed deeply. Who would have thought? The object of every girl's affections was gay. His family and friends accepted this easily, and the news hadn't been broadcasted outside of that. Everyone still thought he was lucky Sora's boyfriend. Of course, now everyone thought that they had broken up. This has got to be the worst week of my life, thought Yamato. What can I do? I don't love Sora, I love Taichi, but Sora's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her anymore than Taichi does. The blue eyes closed, and the bearer of them gave a slight, bitter laugh. Who would've thought? He was in love with his best friend, and he had hidden it for three years. That's why he had fought so much with Taichi before. The thought of Taichi made him smile. The sunny, cheerful boy could make anyone fall for him. At first in the Digital World, Yamato had had a crush on Sora, but it hadn't lasted. Well, he'd just have to ride this week out. He'd face Sora and Taichi sooner or later anyhow. _Please _let this be sorted out.

* * *

Sora arranged flower bouquets numbly. The past week had been a blur from the party. About the only thing she remembered was that it had been raining the entire time. Perfect, she thought grimly, just the right color for my mood. She was so mad. Her ex-boyfriend, her two best friends! How could they do this to her? Taichi had been happy for her, too. It was all a lie…all of it. She felt like breaking down and crying, but she wasn't alone, there were people in the store, including her mom. Mrs. Takenouchi had wisely said nothing to Sora, for she had exploded when her mother asked her if anything was wrong. That was pretty bad, Sora very rarely got mad. Well, dwelling's not going to do me any good, the redhead thought, calming herself. Glancing at the clock, she saw her shift was over. Good, I could use a walk. She grabbed her favorite red umbrella with designs like sakura petals, flowers, and stuff that would appear on a kimono. Pulling on her sky blue rain jacket, she left the store, the bell on the door tinkling softly. 

* * *

Taichi groaned and stretched out in front of the television. The past week had been pure torture. He had been afraid to talk to Sora or Yamato, so he avoided everyone like they had the plague. Of course, he couldn't avoid Hikari, his own sister, and she was constantly telling him to talk to either Sora or Yamato and straighten the situation out. He just…couldn't. It was such a shock to him. Yamato, his best friend, was in love with him. It was insane! Taichi had nothing against gay people, but, how long had this been going on? And Yamato had never tried to deny it. And Sora…Sora was in love with him. It was like those famous love triangles on soap operas. But this was real life. Sora was his real best friend, ever since they met in third grade. She would be hurting so badly; he had to do something. Try as he might, Taichi couldn't feel for Yamato more than a best friend. That doesn't mean it wouldn't work, a voice nagged in the back of his head. He urged it to shut up, he wasn't about to ruin his best friend's life. But…wouldn't he be ruining his other best friend's life? Groaning again, he buried his face in the pillows, torn. This is worse than trying to save the world, the sixteen-year-old boy thought. Ugh, this room is too warm. I gotta get out. It's too hot in here. Slowly getting to his feet, Taichi stumbled toward the door, then left. 

Hikari walked out of her room in time to see him leave without a coat or umbrella. She frowned. "Oniichan, where are you going? You'll catch cold!"

There was no response. She sighed, and hoped nothing would happen, that he would stay in the apartment building. 

* * *

Sora wandered aimlessly through the streets. The rain was still going pretty hard. At least the wind had reduced itself to a faint breeze. After walking nowhere for an hour, she had really thought about the situation and felt horribly guilty. What was she mad at Taichi for? It wasn't his fault that Yamato was in love with him. He had done nothing but support her throughout her life, and her relationship. And Yamato. Yamato wasn't chained to her. He was free to love whoever he wanted. She was the only one guilty. Sora felt majorly guilty and foolish. She had to find them and apologize right away. It was only fair. She wouldn't stand in the way of their relationship. But she couldn't bring herself to face them yet. Tomorrow, she promised herself. I'll just finish my walk with a walk in the park. That's the place…where Taichi and I played together as children. I hope we can do it again. Anger flared slightly as she stepped in a large puddle. _When_ was the rain going to stop? Now, though, she had purpose, a destination. She strode off toward the park quickly. Along the way, she rehearsed what she would say to Taichi and Yamato. Before she knew it, she was at the park. She walked a little along the path. It was framed with trees and a large meadow of grass and flowers, except now they were all drenched. She made it to the center of the park, and there, seated on a wet bench, was Taichi. The redhead's breath caught in her throat. Here was her chance to apologize! She noted with motherly concern that he was soaking wet, without a coat or umbrella. But first, she had to apologize. 

"Taichi."

He looked up at her slowly, brown eyes not changing in expression. Rain pelted at his head and body, and he was freezing. Not to mention he was sitting on a wet bench, but he just had to. 

"Taichi, I'm so sorry."

He was startled slightly. "Why? Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way of you and Yamato's relationship. I want us to be best friends!"

Sora laughed a little. "No, it wasn't your fault at all. I'm so sorry for blaming you. You're my best friend, now and forever!" she paused and glared at him. "Now we are going straight home and you're getting dried off and warm! You'll catch pneumonia or hypothermia out here! What were you thinking? How long have you been sitting there?"

Taichi smiled at her concern. He got up and wobbled a little. "Come on, I'll race you!"

Laughing, they dashed off, cutting across the grass and under the trees. They had just made it to the sidewalk when Taichi stumbled and fell. He didn't get up.

"Taichi!" Sora shrieked. She tried to pull him up, but he was unconscious. "Nonononononononono," she moaned. "Taichi, wake up!"

She hiked him to his feet and desperately tried to carry him, but her arms had gone weak, so had her knees. She almost screamed in relief when she saw him. "Yamato-kun! Yamato-kun, help me! It's Taichi!"

Yamato looked up, startled. He had been going towards his band's practice. His heart did a flip when he saw the fallen Taichi. He rushed forward quickly and helped Sora carry him. "Where should we go?!"

Sora faltered. "Umm…um, the hospital! Yeah! It looks serious!"

The two ran for their lives, or in this case, for Taichi's life. His skin was icy cold to the touch, and he was out cold. They were both gasping for breath and soaking wet when they reached the hospital. Yamato flung open the doors and Sora screamed for help. A nurse took one startled look, and hollered for a doctor. A stretcher was brought, and Taichi was wheeled off. Sora and Yamato were forced to wait in the waiting room. A worker brought them some towels to dry off with. 

Yamato turned towards Sora angrily. "Why didn't he have on a jacket?"

She was sobbing hard. "I don't…I don't know! I was walking, and I saw him in the park! He was just sitting there, I don't know why! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried over and over.

Yamato felt tears sting at his eyes. "Sora, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry for everything that happened! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

Sora collapsed against Yamato, still crying hard. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but was only a few minutes. A nurse walked in, and called over to them. They dashed over to her, eyes wide and still full of tears. "What's wrong with him?!"

The nurse shook her head sadly. "He's got major hypothermia. He must have been in the rain for a while without cover. Are you his family?"

Sora shook her head numbly, but Yamato asked sharply, "Will he be okay?"

The nurse was silent. "I don't know…I don't think so. He's too cold. We need to contact his parents. What's his number?"

Yamato gave it to her, then asked, "Can we go see him?"

The nurse nodded gravely. Yamato ran off, dragging Sora with him. They found the room where Taichi was laying, cold and still. The doctors saw them and shook their heads. "He's conscious, but we can't save him. I'm sorry."

Tears sprang again to their eyes, but then Taichi called weakly, "Sora?"

She ran in, and Yamato waited numbly outside. Taichi was going to die. It was impossible. Just yesterday he had seen him alive and healthy in school. After a minute of descending horror Sora came out and whispered, "He wants to see you."

Yamato nodded and walked hesitantly in. Taichi smiled up at him. "Yamato, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't feel for you the way you felt for me."

Yamato shook his head. "Taichi, you'll be all right! I know it…"

Taichi coughed, and whispered faintly, "Yamato, please…be with Sora. Please make her happy. You'll grow to love her like the great girl she is. Please…"  
Yamato nodded, tears pouring from his eyes like the rain outside. "I promise. I still love you Taichi."

Taichi gave one final smile, and closed his eyes and died. It was over in a second. Yamato went cold, and gave one final glance at the soaked, brown-haired boy he loved. Then he walked out. Sora was there, and burst into fresh tears from the silent message in Yamato's eyes. He drew her close and whispered, "He wanted the best for us."

* * *

"How could he be so stupid?" exclaimed Koushirou. All the children had taken the news very hard. Hikari could not stop crying, and sobbed even more at his words. Takeru hugged her tightly, and Daisuke said nothing. "Taichi-san was stupid, but how could he forget?"

Yamato shook his head. "I'm not so sure he forgot. He wasn't so stupid. I think…I think he did this on purpose. For us." Tears welled in his eyes.

Sora hadn't spoken a word until now. "No, not for me, please not for me! I couldn't…"

"Yamato, come on, Taichi would've thought of another solution. Death was the last thing on his mind," argued Koushirou.

"I guess we'll never really know what happened," said Mimi sadly. She had come from America to pay her respects and say goodbye.

Yamato held her hand tightly. "Let's obey his final wish. He wanted us to be happy."

Sora nodded. "But…I need to go for a walk." Yamato gave her a look, but she said desperately, "Please! I really need to think. Just for a few minutes." He nodded.

Sora grabbed her umbrella and coat and ran out the door as fast as she could for the park. 

[begin 'Shiny Days']

She reached the park breathing hard. Looking around, she saw the bench where she had been sitting. And like a miracle, the sky cleared and the sun came out, reflecting in the puddles on the ground. She stood there for a couple of minutes taking in the fresh beauty. Closing her eyes, memories flashed through her eyes, never to be made again. She breathed in and sighed. "I love you, Taichi Yagami, now and forever. Arigatou, my one and only tomodachi. I promise…"

[end 'Shiny Days']

Ending: Urgh, kinda bad ending. Short too. But it's eleven, and I need my sleep! I couldn't think of anything better, and I really should work on my other story. It's not like me to write a fic like this. I hope you aren't all disappointed. Shiny Days is Sora's 02 image song, in case you don't know. I'm not sure if someone would die like that from hypothermia, but oh well. Arigatou means thank you and tomodachi means best friend. Well, good night!


End file.
